1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure spray washing and cleaning heads.
2. The Prior Art
A variety of chemical application nozzles are known in the art having variable-section outlet nozzles and internal sprays directed into such nozzles. Typical of such prior art are the expired U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,176,577 and 2,200,587. In each of these patents a first fluid stream flows along an axis of varying cross-sectional size and shape including mixing regions wherein a venturi effect is created and a second granular or fluid product is picked up and carried in the stream. In both of these prior patents, however, diverging sprays are formed and are directed into outlet nozzles which converge along at least part of their lengths. The converging sections in the outlet nozzles create eddies in the flow, apparently to mix the fluid carrier and chemical agent in eddies and other turbulent flows. Such turbulence decreases the impact pressure of the carrier fluid, decreasing the power of the spray outside the nozzle.